conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiz the Ravager
If there was a more mighty man in Turas, history forgot them, for Kiz the Ravager had put to fear the Tsar of Jaedir, the king of Loshedanda, and the Holy Emperor of Glaenia in but his short conquest. =History= Early Age A titan of a beast, Kiz the Ravager was born into a peaceful minotaur herd roaming free as some of the last in the Wild Lands, a barren desert fertile only near streams and the occasional oasis. Kiz was born late into his herd and out of birthing season, leading his peers to all be older and larger than him. Kiz had a hard childhood, being constantly bullied hardened his heart. When Kiz had reached the age of 13, bullhood for a minotaur he had seemingly grown taller than his peers, yet he would not stop growing just then. During this time he began to develop a cruel sense of humor, and had almost started a war between his herd and another after killing a rival herdsman in result of a friendly game. His family disowned him after that, Kiz had taken this as a great shock, and often said that his parents were more worthless than dirt due to this event. Centaur uprising Kiz had wandered alone there-on, growing to be a very tall minotaur, developing strength, learning other languages, and upon meeting a Centaur named Thauz, Kiz became hateful towards all things outside the Wild Lands. Kiz, at the age of 16 became apart of a Centaur tribe as a valuable warrior, and easily being the tallest and strongest men he had quickly rose to the rank Warchief. Under the Centaurs Kiz had learned of military tactics, and mastered raiding caravans. In these years he naturally grew someone lonely, and his stone heart had not been tamed, he refused to take a centaur as his wife feeling that it defiled his pure blood. This is probably the turning point of his life, as one night he had lead a raid upon herd lands. Kiz as a uniter A mission was sent to Kiz by his chieftain, it was to attack a fleeting herd of Minotaur that had failed to win new hunting grounds. Eager to crush his old people Kiz set out partially in desire for a mate, and partially in desire for revenge. At the age of 23 he lead one thousand sixhundred armed men into the Minotaur's lands, it was there he had slain many, the result of that battle proved better than expected. The Minotaur tribe he had attacked surrendered to the superior arms, and their lives were spared in cost of tribute. A tribute was promised and Kiz took from the captives two women for his wives. Unknown to Kiz, one of the women captured had been his older sister. He had returned with plunder and booty boasting his victory across the mountains, calling out to ancient spirits, and offering bloodied remains to the all-mighty Tyurz. The Centaur were very pleased, as well as Kiz. However other herds were not. The minotaur captured by Kiz had one night met in secret with the other herds and the great Bulls of each herd agreed that they were to strike. Kiz had heard wind of this from his wives, as well as finding out shortly after that his first wife was his sister. A bit shaken by this news he took to heed arms, and the liberation charge of the herds met with a full army of Centaur and mercenary forces, who utterly crushed the Minotaurs. All of the herds were routed, and conquered, and by the age of 34 Kiz was promoted to the chief's heir. Kiz as Khan Two years after being appointed heir to the Centaur throne, the chieftain died naming Kiz as his sucessor. Thauz was appointed the heir to Kiz. Kiz had now been married with five wives from several races including one human, two centaur, and two more minotaur... as well as various concubines from many races even one orc. He felt all-powerful, and even grew to respect the race of Minotaur that he had long hated. No longer would he allow the tribe to be named after the chieftain, or a herd named after a long dead ancestory, Kiz had to forge a name for this great faction. After a week he had come with the name; Daazish Horde, the government had been reformed and each tribe's chieftain held a semi-independant function but all paid tribute, respect, and arms to the Khan. As a Khan Kiz had quickly rolled across the waste lands, conquering many tribes, and even the Grok Orcs, the Shimmat elves, and the Pars clan. This lead to Kiz becoming a threat and world power some say... yet still he was unknown to the common world, and those who forget where true threats rise from forget to protect themselves in time of great need. Wars on the Northerners Shortly after forming a Khanate Kiz, age 36, lead his horde north to the foul lands of Loshedanda and Jaedir. Thauz had lead the armies into the Czardom of Jaedir, sacking many monestaries, fiefs, villages, and even the city of Sebbinburg. Though this was a great strike to Jaedir, the forces had eventually been beaten back, and Thauz was forced to make a peace treaty to the fearful yet winning Jaedites. Kiz however lead a conquest into Loshedanda that caused him to enter the streets of their capital its self, having met little armed opposition up to this point Kiz had been shocked to find a massive army waiting for him. As he fought on Kiz had slain a grand general named Sazzalen. From that point the battle was fought over his corpse, and finally his armies, after leaving much damage to the country side, was forced to flee and like Thauz, Kiz had to make a peace with the Loshedandans. These attacks lead to a great scare that had been the first unity between the rival thrones of Loshedanda and Jaedir. Downfall and Glaenia At 39 Kiz made the most fatal mistake, reinforcing agaisnt the newly formed Glaenians as they occupied the, at the time highly rebellious, Shimmat lands. This lead to a crushing defeat against their side, infuriating the Glaenian forces who had hoped to make a peace and alliance with the Khanate. Kiz had let off some of his men from taking the last tribes of the Grok Orcs letting Glaenia sweep in and take the tired warriors into their realm. A larger horde rallied, and the armies of Kiz now marched upon the northern areas of the Etedhad desert. Village after village, town after town, and barracks after barracks had been toppled in this war after but a few years, Glaenian arms in full rout to their capital. Kiz had under-estimated the bulked arms. At the age of 44, and five years into the war the siege of Glaenia was made. The walls were attacked first with ladders and the gate-guards held strong and true letting the battering rams bust up the doors. Once Kiz's army had entered the city total hell broke free, citizens were massacred, and the interior barracks was captured. Kiz had found his way into one of Glaenia's red-light districts, and after a full day of battle he needed a place to settle. Saribah was the woman he found, yet this would be his most fatal mistake. He was slain in that late night, and Saribah was torn apart by Kiz's cohorts. So ended the tale of Kiz and his great empire. From this point on Glaenia let loose their fury on the leaderless Minotaur forces, and like worms to ants they fell. Column by column, row by row, and man by man blood had been let loose across the land. The Khanate had shattered swiftly, and Kiz's armies and men would come under rule of Glaenia in a new reign. =Appearance= Kiz was a tall man, easily nine-feet, with dark black horns, gray fur, and blue eyes. He rarely bathed after battle, and often was his fur stained with the blood of his foes, especially around his mouth. Kiz was a known blood-drinker, and often demanded the blood the enemies to be dripped from spear into a pot so that he may drink it and inherit the foe's strength. Kiz was large armed, barrel chested, yellow toothed, and strong. He walked in a stomping manner, hooves often breaking stone or wood. Weilding a spear, Kiz was the most feared man of his age, and one can only assume why. =Skull cups= Kiz had collected skulls of his enemies to use as goblets. Wine would be the most common drink he drank in them, but some times blood, beer, whiskey, or water replaced it. These items are now sought after all around Turas, and buyers pay top dollar to own a skull goblet thath ad belonged to the mighty Kiz. =Allies and Enemies= 26 HG, broke alliances with his herd 23 HG, joined with the Bhaa'zhif Clans 16 HG, raided as warchief upon the Faas herds 4 HG, became the Daazish Khanate, warred and conquered the Shimmat and Grok regions 3 HG, declared war on Jaedir and Loshedanda, made peace with Jaedir 0 G, made peace with Loshedanda 1 G, declared war upon Glaenia 5 G, killed and his empire shattered =See also= Glaenia Turas Races of Turas Category: Turas